Mixed Emotions
by AdommyRatbert1877
Summary: This is a story about Adam Lambert and his high school lover, Tommy Joe Ratliff. When Tommy moved away they lost touch two years later. Ten years after Tommy moved, they meet up and has a dramatic story of love, betrayal, drama, and pure epicness!
1. Mixed Emotions: Before The Story

**Before The Story**

It was senior year in high school. Adam and Tommy were the freakiest couple. Everybody gave them strange looks when they held hands, or hugged in the hallways.

"Kitty! Where are you?" Adam called out to Tommy.

"I'm here Babyboy!" Tommy said shutting his locker.

"Math sucks, I need some food! Thank God it's lunch. Where do you want to go?" Adam asked grabbing Tommy's hand.

"That one place with that food." Tommy said smiling.

"Oh that's a good place." Adam said joking along.

Adam and Tommy were walking out of the building holding hands, but the jocks caught them at the door.

"Hey, if it isn't Blonde Fag and Raven Fag? Where you going, the gay bar?" One mocked.

See, the football team were the biggest bullies. The quarterback, Jason, always gave Tommy and Adam shit. The football team was Jason, Cruz, Monte', James, Chris, Ethan, Edward, Rod, Jadon, and Konnor. Only Monte' was nice to Adam.

"Can we please just go eat our lunch Jason?" Adam asked annoyed.

"What are you going to eat? Wienies with a side of cum?" Jadon teased.

"Fuck you." Tommy snapped.

"Oh, the fag getting mad? I'm sorry little girl! Need a glass of sperm?" Konnor mused.

Tommy and Adam rolled their eyes and tried to walk past the jocks.

"We're not letting you leave until we're done with you." Jason said pushing Tommy into the lockers.

"What do you want from us!" Tommy snapped struggling to get away.

"You get to kiss a cheerleader! Brooke! Come here, we have Raven Fag!" Jason called.

Brooke walked over, she was the cheer captain. She always had the biggest crush on Tommy.

"Have at his face Brooke." Jason said moving to the side.

"I wanted this since Freshman year!" She said kissing Tommy.

Tommy was freaking out. He pushed her off and hid behind Adam.

"Whatever, you know you liked it Tommy!" She said winking and skipping off.

"Get the hell out of here fags." Jason said walking away with the rest of the jocks.

Adam and Tommy ran out to Adam's car. They got in and drove to their favorite sandwich place. They sat down and Tommy didn't order anything, and he didn't make eye contact with Adam at all.

"Kitty? Are you freaked out about kissing Brooke?" Adam asked worried.

"No, I just have terrible news…" Tommy said staring down.

"What is it Baby?" Adam said moving to sit next to Tommy.

"I'm moving to Burbank Adam. My parents think it would be best for me… I really wish I could stay." Tommy said hugging Adam.

"Tommy… Burbank is only a few hours away, we can still be together." Adam mused trying to comfort Tommy.

"I guess… I'm leaving tonight… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Tommy said starting to cry.

"It's okay. I will be thinking of you always…" Adam whispered.

"I don't know when. But we will see each other again someday." Tommy said.


	2. Mixed Emotions: Chap1 Reunion

**Chapter 1**

** Reunion**

_Adam's POV._

Well, we were having auditions for my band. There were so many people who sucked, I just wanted to punch them! We found a successful Keyboardist, Drummer, and Monte' was my Guitarist. We needed a damn bass player.

"Next!" I yelled looking down at the table.

The doors never opened, I was getting impatient.

"I said NEXT!" I snapped.

I looked back down at my table. I didn't even want to see this persons face.

"Okay, what's your name?" I mumbled.

"I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff Babyboy." He said.

My eyes shot open. Was it really him? Tommy from high school? My Raven haired Kitty? I looked up and this man looked almost nothing like Tommy. His hair was shaved on one side and swooped into a fringe, Kitty's was spiked up. His hair was blonde, Kitty's was Jet Black. And he had a hug smile on his face! Kitty only smirked. And Kitty would never touch something sparkly! That fucking bass strung over his neck was bright red and sparkly.

"Babyboy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, don't you remember your own Kitty from high school Adam?" He said looking scared.

It was him. But I look nothing like myself from high school. I had blonde hair in high school, now it's black, I wear thick amounts of makeup now, I paint my nails, and I dress like an Emo. How did he know it was me.

"Kitty?" I asked warily.

He nodded and smiled. I smiled and jumped up, I hugged Tommy, and planted small kisses all over his cheeks and neck. Tommy was laughing.

"I missed you Adam! It's been so long!" He said excitedly.

"I know! I missed you too! How did you know this was me? I look nothing like I do in high school." I asked rushed.

"Well there was a flyer for your auditions. It said Adam Lambert but I didn't know it was you. But the eyes gave it away. You have the same sparkly, grey eyes." Tommy said.

"And why did you stop talking to me? We talked two years after you moved and then you stopped. It's been eight years since I have talked to you." I asked hugging Tommy again.

"My parents found out I was texting you, so they took my phone away. Then they found out about the e-mails, and took my laptop away." He explained.

"Oh, well. Can you play that bass or is it just for show? I've seen too many horrible bassists today, please don't be one of them." I asked.

Tommy started playing our song. Our song was _Enter Sandman _by Metallica. My jaw dropped and he giggled.

"I don't even need to say you're in." I said kissing his cheek.

"Ha, well. I don't have anywhere to stay. I just thought of rushing here as fast as I could to see you." Tommy said frowning.

"You know you can always stay with me! Be my adorable fucking room mate!" I said excitedly.

"Oh thank you Adam!" He screeched.

I kissed him softly on the lips he kept his hands on the bass but kissed back. Then Monte' walked in.

"Oh dammit Adam! Are you just that much of a whore?" Monte' said grossed out.

I pulled back, "Hey, remember the Raven Fag? This is him."

"Hey Monte', I remember you. The only cool jock. Nice to see you again." Tommy said grabbing my hand.

"You're still together? After all these years? Why can't I do that with my exes from high school? Damn!" Monte' said pouting.

"That's not cute or funny in the slightest way, keep trying Monte'." I said smiling at his fail.

"Whatever, we got a whole band now. I'm going home now." Monte' said leaving.

Me and Tommy left too. We had a wonderful time talking catching up with each other on the car ride home.


End file.
